flora's secret
by shirikuka
Summary: the girls help flora find a flower but then something happens to bloom. will the girls help bring bloom back to normal.


FLORA'S SECRET

It was a beautiful day and a brown haired girl was watering some plants when another girl, a red head stopped by. "Wow Flora that looks great!" said the redheaded girl. "Hi Bloom, thank you so much I'm planting some more tulips tomorrow!" Three more girls appeared. One was a blonde, another had dark bluish hair and the third had pink hair. "Hi Flora what's up?" said the girl with dark blue hair. "Oh hi Musa I'm just watering my garden".

"Flowers look much better in a vase" said the blonde girl. "Stella!" Flora and Bloom yelled. "Sorry…I was just saying' ". "Flora I can research for some new plants" the pink haired girl told Flora. "Oh thanks Tecna, I want to plant some more this week. Maybe before The Day Of The Rose". "Let's hope those witches don't show up again, like last year remember Stella?" Bloom asked. "Oh yeah that was awful….but knowing those three they're up to something twice as bad this year". Stella told Bloom.

Flora's garden was large and beautiful she had many amazing plants and flowers blooming all over. Ms. Faragonda had given Flora permission to have the large garden in Alfea. Alfea was where girls went to become faeries. Alfea was only a enchanted forest away from Red Fountain School of Heroics and Bravery. Specialists went there. Prince Sky, Timmy, Riven and Brandon attended Red Fountain. Unluckily Cloud Tower a school where witches attended was only a hop,skip and jump away from Alfea. The three boarding schools were in a realm called Magix. The three witches Icy,Darcy and Stormy. Icy was possibly the worst of the Trix. Bad karma majorally.

"Bloom, I want to go to Black-mud swamp today. I only need this last ingredient for my potion". Flora informed my roomie. "Girls, there you are! I've been looking for you!" It was just Ms. Faragonda" ."Hi Ms. F. What do you need?" Flora happily asked the head-mistress. "Well girls I heard you need something for that potion you're making. And I thought maybe you would like to help plant some more flowers for The Day Of The Rose on Friday". Stella and Musa didn't seem too sure about that. "But what if I get dirt under my fingernails. Do you know how hard it is to get dirt out from underneath there?" Stella said shocked of the idea of ruining her manicure. "Stella I know about this spell to stop dirt getting underneath your fingernails" Tecna informed her friend.

" Well Ms. Faragonda we would love to" Flora said happily "Any special flowers you need planted? I could plant them around the front near the gate so everyone can see them". "Flora that sounds great. Maybe some tulips and roses. Or an Isis Tulip". Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Flora made their way to Black mud swamp. "Next time I say Hey let's go hang out in a swamp, remind me that I really hate swamps" Musa told her buddies. A while later Stella tripped and got mud all over her outfit. "What ever happened to " Mud is so good for my complexion"?" Musa asked and struck a Stella pose. Her friends giggled.

Suddenly Bloom spoke up. "Flora the voice of Nature is telling me something bad is going to happen today". "I feel it too Bloom. Hey here it is!" She grabbed a beautiful pink flower. "Okay girls let's get back to Alfea". A few minutes they were back at Alfea thanks to Stella's specter. "Ms. Faragonda I got it! I found the Isis tulip!". "Isis Tulip?" her friends sounded confused.

"Sorry girls, This is a rare flower, this is the only one left but thanks to my cloning potion I can make more". She pulled a bottle surrounded by leaves. "One drop should do it. I'll make heaps some for Alfea and some can go into the swamp again". She smiled. "Well it's Wednesday and Day of The Rose is on Friday. You girls wanna grab a slice downtown?" Flora asked. "Um…… Flora we are all really tired and well let's just chill in the lounge" Bloom said unsteadily as if she though her sentence would hurt her rommie's feelings. "It's cool, I'm a bit tired too" Flora told her buddy.

A few months in December later Bloom roamed around all campus looking for Flora. She found Flora and Tecna decorating a tree. "Now we're done. Good job sweetie". She said to Tecna. She was the sweetest to Tecna. "FLORA!!!!" Bloom yelled. "Be right back sweetie". "Yes Bloom?. Just decorating with Tecna. I'm doing the main hall next with Musa."

Suddenly Bloom seemed angry. "Where were you?" she asked. "Bloom I've been decorating the dorm and the trees all day". Flora replied her voice sounding very afraid of Bloom. "I AM SOO NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ALL THIS FLORA!!!" She yelled and started glowing again. Flora started to back off. "Bloom just chill out!". "No Flora, I won't chill out!" Bloom said as if she didn't know what she was doing or what she was going to do. Flora was terrified.

"Tecna HELP!!" Flora yelled and looked up and saw Tecna transform into Winx-mode. She swooped down as fast as possible and grabbed Flora. She looked down to her horror, Bloom had transformed quickly and was following them. "Um…Tecna do you know what's with Bloom? I mean we were just decorating the dorm" She questioned her rescuer. "I'm not sure Flora, maybe she has a spell on her". Suddenly Flora screamed. Bloom just behind them was furious. "Tecna..Got a plan?".

Thinking quickly (a strong suit of Tecna's) "Flora I'll drop you off in the dorm and you have to hide. Obviously you can't relax Bloom now so I'll have to fight her". "Tecna…You would do that for me?" She was dropped off"*gives hug* Thanks Tecna……please don't hurt her too much". Suddenly an idea came to Flora. She transformed into Winx-mode. She flew up high and started singing some songs. She started with her favorite two "Searchin' "

and "Just Us Girls".

Searchin' was blaring out of a pair of speakers. Seems Musa had been watching the whole thing from her window at the top of a tower.

Don't know what came over me

Got all lost in a Fantasy (with you and me)

My broken heart is gonna heal

Can't believe the way I feel

Is this all real?

I'm caught up in your spell

Under you spell

And there's just no way to tell how I'm gonna break free

Searchin'

Gotta find an answer

Looking

All the places we've been

Dreaming

That we'll last forever

I won't stop searchin' for you

'Till we're together again..

"Bloom?" Flora asked. She didn't answer her, she just screamed loudly. "I don't care Flora, just LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Bloom shot a raging fire ball at Flora. She dodged. "Tecna next song please! And Musa crank it up"

Flora called to her room mates(Everyone else was at a Christmas special in downtown Magix). "Just Us Girls" was BLARING out of the speakers.

The best thing about each new day

Is that it's better than

Better than the last

Can't wait to see where we're heading

But we don't want to get there

Don't want to get there too fast

Won't face the world on our own

Never have to worry about being alone

What we've got is all we need

Just us girls

Sharing everything

Just us girls

Got 'em on the run

Just us girls

Every day is Spring

Time to spread our wings

We're having so much fun

Just us Girls

"Musa is she okay now?" Flora asked called down to the ground. "I think she's okay now. Some of the words really got to her and made her chill out". Musa being the Fairy of music was right. "Ugggh…… I'm exhausted" Flora groaned. Suddenly everything became dizzy and she fell down. "Tecna grab her!!" Musa yelled a little panicky.

Tecna zoomed up as fast as lightning thanks to a new program she downloaded. She easily grabbed Flora and lay her down on the ground. "Poor Flora she's so exhausted" Tecna said. "What do you mean?" Musa asked.

"Well she's been decorating for Christmas all week long and planted about a hundred new trees in the forest"

Tecna also informed Musa of many other tiring things Flora had done over the month. "I mean she's so over worked". Musa nodded." Tecna I fly them (Bloom and Flora) back to the dorm. "Okay I'll clean up"." Oh and when they wake up make sure Bloom is calm or we're all in trouble". A few hours later Flora stirred. "Good morning sleepy head!" Stella said. "Where are the others?" she looked around for Bloom and her friends. "Oh they have finished decorating for you". "You were so over-tired and exhausted Flora. You're working too hard. Take a break please for the others?" Stella asked nicely. "Alright I have been major-ally busy the past month". "No kidding!" Stella laughed. A while later Bloom appeared along with Tecna and Musa. "Hi Flora .How are you?" Bloom asked.

"I'm really tired girls I don't really want to do anything today" Flora admitted. "Hi sweetie thanks for helping me" She told Tecna. "And Musa thank you as well. I'm glad I calmed her down". A week later everything was normal once again. Bloom controlled her anger and the dragon fire. Christmas arrived Flora received a new book on flowers and how to find them, Musa got a new flute (her old one was a little rusty and didn't work right) ,

Tecna got a magazine on new programs to download, Bloom got a bag of treats for Kiko and a book on mythical creatures (from Flora). And Stella got 2 books on make-up and a huge bag of was happy. Her green eyes seemed to glow with happiness. "Awwwwww, come here girls". "Group Hug!" they all said giggling.

The End


End file.
